Un petit boulot pour Sirius
by Myscast
Summary: Fin du tome 3, début du tome 4. Las d'être en cavale à l'autre bout du monde, Sirius décide de se rapprocher des sorciers en se fondant (plutôt maladroitement) dans le Londres moldu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. Voici une courte fiction (qui était au départ un OS, mais comme il commençait à devenir sérieusement long, j'ai décidé d'en faire une petite fic-ette à chapitres qui sent bon les vacances…), une courte fiction, donc, qui se veut plus ou moins humoristique et n'a pas pour vocation de mener l'intrigue du siècle ; il s'agit bien d'une fic-ette de_ vacances_, je le répète. Style plus détendu que d'habitude, de fait, et discours sans doute un peu délié, mais j'aime assez le rendu final et j'ai donc décidé de partager cette petite histoire sans prétention avec vous.

La fic-ette est terminée et le rythme de parution sera donc assez rapide (ne nous éternisons pas). Elle sera publiée en quatre ou cinq chapitres, six au grand maximum. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je les attends avec impatience ! Bonne lecture (et, je l'espère, bon amusement).

(Petite info supplémentaire, ma petite histoire se situe chronologiquement à la fin du tome 3).

* * *

**Un petit boulot pour Sirius**

**Chapitre I**** : Le nouveau voisin **

Tout avait commencé par une lettre. Une lettre enjouée, déterminée et un peu railleuse, apportée par un oiseau tropical des plus excentriques et des plus voyants ; bref, une lettre qui laissait présager de gros ennuis en perspective.

Remus l'avait ouverte avec soin, et avec précaution, aussi ; comme s'il s'attendait à trouver à l'intérieur un échantillonnage encore plus tapageur de la faune rocambolesque des contrées où Sirius avait choisi de se cacher du reste du monde – _caché_ étant ici synonyme de _se dorer sur une plage de sable fin, aux confins du monde touristique connu_. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Sirius de prendre un peu de bon temps après douze longues années de prison ; mais ses excès perpétuels, qui montraient un Sirius nullement assagi malgré son statut d'adulte confirmé, tiraient toujours au loup garou un petit soupir désabusé – et renforçaient son inquiétude de le voir un jour découvert. Non pas qu'il ne fît pas confiance à Sirius ; mais il n'adhérait que moyennement à cette philosophie du « plus c'est voyant, moins on y fait attention ».

Secouant la tête, le loup garou déplia la missive et la parcourut des yeux ; elle lui échappa des mains.

« Comment ça, un _appartement moldu_ ? »

* * *

65 Milton Avenue. Remus releva les yeux de la lettre et les fixa sur la plaque défraîchie de la porte qui lui faisait face. Pas de doute, c'était bien là. Il balaya la rue du regard, notant les immeubles grisâtres et les minuscules plates-bandes. Un quartier moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir chercher Sirius ici. _Un bon point pour toi, Sirius,_ reconnut le loup-garou. Toutefois, ce fut avec une légère appréhension qu'il sonna au numéro D de l'immeuble.

Appréhension quelque peu justifiée, car il n'entendit aucun cliquetis annonçant le déverrouillage de la porte. Soucieux, Remus jeta un nouveau regard des deux côtés de la ruelle, puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. La dissimilant à moitié dans les plis de son blouson, il murmura un « Alohomora » et soupira doucement en entendant le déclic significatif. Il fit un pas de côté pour ranger sa baguette, mais à cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit largement et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs apparut devant le loup garou ; elle s'immobilisa, tête baissée, apparemment en train de chercher quelque chose dans le grand sac noir qu'elle tenait à la main. Remus s'empressa de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche.

Levant les yeux, la jeune femme l'aperçut enfin et lui jeta un regard peu amène ; le loup garou s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et se glissa promptement dans l'immeuble avant d'avoir à jeter un nouveau sortilège périlleux.

« Mais où est cette foutue lettre ? » entendit-il avant que la porte ne se referme dans un craquement sinistre.

Le loup garou avisa un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre, apparemment chiffonné par de nombreuses lectures, près du tapis de l'entrée. Il songea un instant à rattraper la jeune femme pour lui rendre ce qu'il présumait être son bien, puis il se rappela ce regard hostile qu'elle lui avait lancé et s'engagea dans l'escalier en secouant la tête, préférant privilégier ses propres préoccupations.

_Premier palier_.

Appartement A… le B… le C… et voilà, le D. C'était là. Une porte à la peinture écaillée, coincée entre le B et le F, du côté gauche du couloir. Remus fronça les sourcils et toqua à la porte avec détermination.

Il crut apercevoir un éclat mystérieux à travers l'œilleton qui surmontait la poignée, puis il entendit un « j'arrive ! » sonore et plein d'entrain. La porte se déverrouilla et Sirius apparut sur le seuil, tout sourire, en jean et blouson de cuir d'où dépassait une chemise criarde dans les tons chauds, à dominantes rouge et jaune.

Remus soupira audiblement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à apprendre la discrétion à Sirius Black.

* * *

Le premier élan de lassitude surmonté, Remus prit sur lui et pénétra dans l'antre de l'ancien maraudeur. L'antre, c'était bien le mot ; car le peu d'affaires que possédait le sorcier en cavale s'entassaient dans le désordre le plus complet, robes de sorcier usées et exemplaires datés de la Gazette jetés pêle-mêle avec les cartons de vivres et les quelques possessions moldues de Sirius. _Des vêtements moldus ? _s'étonna le loup garou. Il détailla le tout d'un regard à la fois perplexe et désorienté.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça, Sirius ?" murmura-t-il un peu faiblement.

L'animagus, toujours souriant, referma promptement la porte derrière le loup garou et vint lui donner l'accolade. Remus se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas revu son ami en chair et en os depuis leurs retrouvailles mouvementées à la cabane hurlante, et il lui rendit avec franchise cette étreinte amicale - sans parvenir toutefois à quitter des yeux ce joyeux capharnaüm.

"Et bien, c'est chez moi, répondit Sirius avec une indicible fierté. Mon nouveau pied-à-terre, en attendant des jours meilleurs. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais ça aura bien meilleure mine lorsque j'aurai fini de m'installer."

Pas très grand, c'était un fait, et même un euphémisme ; maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'intérieur, il y aurait à peine eu la place de rajouter une table entre eux. Remus avisa deux petites portes à l'exact opposé de celle par laquelle il était entré, dont les cadres sombres se détachaient crument sur le mur blanc ; probablement une petite salle de bain et une cuisine.

Toutefois, en comparaison de sa cellule d'Azkaban, cela devait sembler digne d'un véritable palace pour Sirius - un palace certes petit, et donc oxymorique s'il en est, mais indéniablement propre et sain.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" s'enquit Sirius.

Remus éluda la question :

"Avec quoi comptes-tu payer le loyer, Sirius ?"

Milton Avenue était en plein cœur de Londres ; même un si minuscule appartement devait valoir une somme rondelette, au vu de son emplacement.

"J'ai versé l'acompte avec les économies que m'a fait parvenir Dumbledore, cet été. J'ai été le changer en argent moldu, et le tour était joué. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup plu à la propriétaire."

Le loup garou haussa subitement les sourcils, contrarié.

"Là n'est pas la question, Sirius. Avec quel argent comptes-tu payer les autres loyers ? Si tu vas échanger de l'argent sorcier trop souvent, tu vas finir par te faire repérer - moins tu t'approches des lieux d'affluence, mieux c'est.

\- Je sais bien, Remus. Mais c'est là toute la beauté de mon plan. Je t'explique...

\- Une seconde, coupa le loup garou. Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ?"

Le bruit en question, sorte de raclement fort peu élogieux - et visiblement en provenance de l'une des deux portes fermées que Remus soupçonnait être celle de la cuisine - se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

L'ancien professeur fut pris d'un doute.

"Dis-moi... tu n'aurais quand même pas amené ton fidèle ami Buck dans un immeuble exclusivement habité par des moldus, Sirius ?

\- Et bien..."

Le curieux raclement se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, ressemblant de plus en plus distinctement à un glatissement.

"Mais enfin... un _hypogriffe_, Sirius ! Dans un appartement de 16 m² ! Mais que..."

Remus fut brutalement stoppé dans ses effusions par un coup de sonnette retentissant. Les deux sorciers se figèrent. Avaient-ils fait trop de bruit ? S'agissait-il d'un voisin moldu venu se plaindre ? Ou bien était-ce plus grave... ? Et si...

Et s'ils avaient retrouvé Sirius ?

Cependant, la voix qui s'éleva à travers le battant était à la fois fluette et chantante - et indéniablement pleine de bonnes intentions ; elle sortit le loup garou de la torpeur glacée dans laquelle l'angoisse l'avait plongé. Captant le regard de Sirius, il lui désigna d'un signe de tête vigoureux la porte de la cuisine.

_Qu'est ce que l'on va faire de lui, maintenant ?!_

Sirius haussa les épaules. _Buck va se tenir tranquille_, semblait clamer son attitude. Pas le moins du monde convaincu, Remus sortit sa baguette et jeta prestement deux sortilèges informulés ; un qui s'assurerait du silence de l'animal, et l'autre qui verrouilla soigneusement la porte de la cuisine. Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier regard d'avertissement à son ami (qui avait une tendance notable pour les actes et les paroles inconsidérés), Remus se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré dans le nouvel univers de Sirius et posa la main sur la poignée. Il s'autorisa une dernière pensée inquiète - peut-être que c'est une ruse ? Peut-être que cette femme, à la voix charmante, est là pour emmener Sirius ? -, puis il se força à discipliner son esprit et tourna la poignée devenue étonnamment tiède sous sa main.

* * *

Si la voix était pleine de bonnes intentions, ce qui avait bien soulagé le loup garou quelques minutes plus tôt, la femme derrière la porte, elle, _dégoulinait_ de bonnes intentions - ce qui était loin d'enthousiasmer Sirius. D'âge mûr (indéniablement plus que ce que sa voix avait laissé présager, en tout cas), elle était plutôt replète et pleine de vie ; ses yeux scintillaient, son regard brillait et dénotait son entrain. Ses petites mains dodues, auparavant agrippées à un sac à main rose bonbon, se crispèrent de ravissement lorsque la porte dévoila Remus, et l'une d'elles lâcha prestement le sac pour venir tapoter son propre visage abondamment maquillé.

"C'est vous ? Vous êtes mon nouveau voisin ? Vous êtes plutôt séduisant !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un vif engouement.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive.

"Euh non, je..."

Un bruit sourd retentit alors derrière lui. Le loup garou se retourna à demi et avisa Sirius, qui avait présentement l'air malade ; son regard ne cessait de faire l'aller et retour entre le visage fardé, les mains vernies (de façon indéniablement criarde) et le sac rose bonbon de sa voisine. Trop de couleur, trop de vitalité - de _survitaminé_, presque - en une seule femme.

Remus ne put dissimuler son sourire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de son ami l'évadé.

"Je m'appelle Perpetua Rosemund, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rosie - c'est ainsi que m'appellent mes amis, voyez-vous. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir enfin de nouveaux voisins ! Il ne se passe jamais rien, ici, et les gens sont d'un ennui... jamais une parole agréable, jamais le temps pour une discussion ou une petite tasse de thé - ils sont toujours si pressés. Mais vous, vous aurez sans doute un peu de temps à consacrer à cette chère Rosie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien, en réalité, je...

\- Mais qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui se cache, derrière vous ? le coupa la volubile - et impatiente - Perpetua. Est-ce votre cousin, votre ami ? Votre _petit-ami_, peut-être ? Oh, tout cela est si _excitant_ !"

Remus referma la bouche, désarçonné par cette avalanche de paroles à la fois indiscrètes et dégoulinantes de bienveillance - autant que par le contenu de ses propos, d'ailleurs. Alors ainsi, Perpetua trouvait Sirius jeune et séduisant ? Voilà un fait singulier qui méritait d'être étudié de plus près.

Certes, ces quelques semaines de farniente et de récupération avaient laissé à Sirius un teint hâlé des plus appréciables, qui redonnait vie à ses traits marqués et le rajeunissait considérablement - mais cela ne suffisait pas à effacer totalement les marques de ces douze années de privation et de souffrance, qui devaient être encore si présentes à l'esprit de l'animagus. Son regard profond mais étrangement terne était un témoignage on ne peut plus poignant de ce qu'il avait traversé.

Visiblement, la cinquantenaire qui leur faisait face était attirée par les individus torturés, par les victimes de la vie et du destin… _heureusement qu'elle n'a pas jeté son dévolu sur moi_, songea encore le loup garou – avec un indéniable (mais légèrement coupable) soulagement.

Toutefois, Perpetua Rosemund venait de révéler un aspect intéressant de sa (lumineuse ?) personnalité ; visiblement, elle n'avait rien d'une femme intolérante – et la différence la contentait visiblement au plus haut point.

Remus jugea néanmoins plus prudent de la détromper, et de ne pas la laisser s'enthousiasmer trop longtemps.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame Rosemund ; mais c'est mon _ami_ Sirius, ici présent, qui a l'honneur d'être votre nouveau voisin. Je suis simplement venu lui donner un coup de main pour son aménagement…

\- Madame, _Madame _! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, en faisant de grands gestes vigoureux avec ses petits bras potelés. Je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'être appelée _Madame_. Je suis encore resplendissante de jeunesse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Euh… si bien sûr, veuillez pardonner cette, euh… cette méprise… je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Allons, c'est tout pardonné, mon cher ! N'hésitez pas à venir sonner chez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ; je suis votre voisine de droite – numéro F. Je serais ravie de vous aider à vous adapter à votre nouvel environnement ! »

Elle les gratifia tous deux d'un immense sourire qui faillit brûler les rétines – déjà bien malmenées – de Sirius, et repartit enfin vers de nouveaux horizons ; Remus soupira de soulagement et referma la porte. Trop de vitalité en une seule personne, c'était indéniable… il en aurait attrapé mal à la tête – et apparemment, c'était encore davantage le cas pour Sirius, dont le visage semblait livide et légèrement chiffonné par cette interruption haute en couleurs.

Remus sourit.

« Alors, elle te plait, ta nouvelle voisine ? »

Sirius se plia en deux et fit semblant de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le sol de son tout nouvel appartement.

Lorsqu'il se fut quelque peu remis de ses émotions, Remus chercha à renouer avec leur discussion initiale :

« Bon, alors, comment comptes-tu les payer, ces loyers ? »

Sirius eut un sourire éblouissant – qui rappela désagréablement à Remus la perturbante apparition qui venait de les visiter.

« Et bien, c'est évident, non ? Avec des petits boulots ! »

* * *

« Des petits boulots », répéta Remus, d'une voix un tantinet faiblarde. « Des petits boulots… _moldus _? »

Sirius hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Evidemment, Remus. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me balader dans le monde sorcier en ce moment – alors aller réclamer du travail… non, je compte gagner un salaire comme les moldus de ce monde ! Et ce salaire sera directement en argent moldu, ce qui est une aubaine indéniable.

\- Mais enfin, Sirius… ce n'est pas si simple, voyons ; les Moldus aussi font des études, comme nous après Poudlard. On ne peut pas simplement jeter un sort de confusion à un employeur et se prétendre concessionnaire automobile ou…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, Moony ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre une enfreinte au Code du Secret ; je vais me faire embaucher le plus légalement du monde. Les étudiants moldus font souvent des petits boulots, avant d'avoir leur diplôme ; j'ai appris cela, au cours de mes pérégrinations. Je n'aurai aucun mal à me fondre dans la masse. »

Remus le dévisagea d'un œil critique.

« Tu risques de te trahir, Sirius. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont diffusé ton portrait dans les informations moldues, aussi.

\- Bah, qui irait faire le rapprochement entre cet évadé de prison décharné et ce « _beau jeune homme séduisant_ » que je suis redevenu ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mention évidente des paroles de Perpetua Rosemund dans le discours à la fois moqueur et fanfaron de Sirius ; mais, intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau – d'appréhension, cette fois-ci.

_Un sang-pur en job-seeker moldu… ça ne marchera jamais, Sirius !_


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques imprévus plus tard, "Un petit boulot" est de retour...

* * *

**Un petit boulot pour Sirius**

**Chapitre II : Enthousiasme et déconvenues **

Lorsque Remus revint chez son ami, le mardi suivant, il trouva ce dernier sur le pas de la porte, vêtu comme un jeune étudiant moldu décontracté, prêt pour l'aventure. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as déjà trouvé un job ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Presque, Remus, presque. Je vais à un entretien d'embauche – mon tout premier entretien d'embauche moldu. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Il s'apprêtait à s'avancer fièrement dans le couloir poussiéreux, mais Remus l'arrêta de la main.

« Une seconde, Sirius. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce petit boulot que tu as trouvé ?

\- Et bien, j'ai trouvé une annonce dans un journal moldu – je me suis abonné à quatre journaux différents, rien que pour les petites annonces. C'est une annonce pour un serveur qualifié, dans un restaurant du centre-ville.

\- … et tu te sens l'âme d'un serveur _qualifié_, Sirius ? »

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire étincelant de confiance en lui, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Il se retourna et fila vers la petite porte de gauche, celle qui donnait sur la cuisine – le nouveau repère de Buck. Remus, pressentant une catastrophe, s'empressa de rentrer dans le petit appartement et d'en refermer soigneusement la porte.

Sirius revint rapidement, ouvrant la porte du pied, tenant fièrement en équilibre cinq assiettes différentes – trois du côté droit, c'est-à-dire une assiette dans la main et deux posées sur le bras, et deux autres du côté gauche, une dans la main et une savamment maintenue par les muscles tendus de son avant bras. Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise – jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que Sirius Black ait _réellement _des talents de serveur.

Puis Sirius tenta de faire un pas dans la pièce, et l'une des assiettes se mit à trembler dangereusement sur son bras gauche l'ensemble devint d'un équilibre plus que précaire, et ce fut à cet instant précis que Buck choisit de donner un petit coup de museau dans les côtes de Sirius, visiblement à la recherche d'une friandise à grignoter. Les cinq assiettes vacillèrent à nouveau dangereusement… et le tout s'écroula, les cinq plats venant se briser sur le carrelage avec un bruit assourdissant qui arracha une grimace notoire au pauvre Sirius.

Un choc vigoureux résonna immédiatement contre le mur de gauche « Mais qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_, là-dedans ? » s'exclama une voix masculine bien peu amène.

Remus soupira.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné, Sirius… »

Ce dernier releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir – qui arracha tout de même un sourire au loup garou.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint le lendemain, Remus fut surpris de retrouver un Sirius débordant d'enthousiasme et d'énergie il semblait avoir totalement oublié le désastre de la veille.

« Sirius ? s'inquiéta Remus lorsque ce dernier le serra vigoureusement dans ses bras en guise de salut. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Très bien, Remus ! Très bien. Figure-toi que j'y suis allé quand même, à mon entretien… »

Remus secoua la tête, s'attendant au pire il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur l'une des deux chaises qu'il avait matérialisées avec Sirius, la veille. De son côté, Sirius continuait à parler tout en arpentant la pièce, visiblement incapable de tenir en place Remus ne put qu'admirer l'énergie dont il faisait preuve, à peine un an après son évasion.

« Ca s'est très mal passé, évidemment – c'était un restaurant chic, tu saisis ? Je n'y étais indéniablement pas à ma place. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que le recruteur m'a lancé une remarque d'un ton dédaigneux quelque chose du genre _tu ferais bien mieux d'aller voir du côté du Krystal Club, toi !_...Et bien figure-toi que j'y suis allé, à ce club, Remus !

\- Oh non, soupira le loup garou.

\- Si-si ! Et c'est tout à fait charmant, là-bas. Un brin tapageur, mais charmant. J'ai été embauché tout de suite !

\- Je n'en doute pas… »

Le loup garou lâcha un soupir. Dans quel genre d'endroits était encore allé traîner Sirius ?

* * *

Remus n'eut cependant pas le temps de mener sa petite enquête moins de deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il revint prendre des nouvelles, ce fut pour trouver un Sirius complètement dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le loup garou.

\- Et bien… ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je l'avais prévu… Tout avait très bien commencé, pourtant jusqu'au moment où ce foutu bonhomme m'a demandé mes papiers… »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Qui, le patron ? C'était à prévoir, Sirius… on aurait dû te transfigurer de faux papiers, où…

\- Pas le patron, justement ! Un pourri de la commission de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Il est venu faire une inspection, et comme je n'avais « pas encore montré mes papiers » et tout – à croire qu'il leur faut un pedigree, à ces nifleurs débiles ! -, il a commencé à me traiter d'immigré ou je ne sais quoi… alors, bien sûr, je lui ai flanqué mon poing dans la figure…

\- Oh, voyons, Sirius… »

Remus secoua la tête, atterré.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte, tu sais. Les contrôles dans le monde moldu sont plus strictes pour les moldus étrangers ils n'ont pas les facilités que nous avons pour détecter les marchandises importées, ni pour assurer la sécurité aux frontières. Le monde sorcier n'a pas tous ces contrôles, toutes ces procédures strictement encadrées – justement parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus de facilités dans le monde sorcier. N'importe quelle famille peut venir par porte-au-loin pour s'installer en Angleterre et scolariser ses enfants à Poudlard… pour les moldus, c'est moins évident, et donc plus réglementé.

\- Ah. »

Sirius semblait toujours aussi perplexe. Remus sourit.

Il s'était souvent fait le porte-parole des moldus auprès de James et de Sirius, au cours de leur scolarité après tout, sa mère en était une – et Remus s'était toujours tenu au courant de l'actualité moldue, pour ne jamais rompre avec cette partie de son ascendance (sans compter qu'il était d'un naturel très curieux).

Avisant l'air dépité de son ami, le loup garou décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Où sont tes journaux de petites annonces ? J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil. »

* * *

Relevant la tête de son établi pour la vingtième fois au moins en à peine un quart d'heure, Sirius soupira audiblement.

_Où sont tes journaux de petites annonces, Sirius ? Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil…_

Sirius froissa le feuillet qu'il avait devant les yeux d'un geste rageur. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais laissé Remus se mêler de ses affaires.

_Assistant bibliothécaire en intérim… _il lui en foutrait, à Remus, des assistants bibliothécaires !

Après un énième regard à l'horloge murale – qui, décidément, devait s'être arrêtée -, le sorcier repoussa résolument les piles de livres et de coupons qu'il avait sur son plan de travail, envoyant au diable ce funeste classement. Quelle idée, franchement, de répertorier tous les ouvrages sur les « passe-temps » virils (à comprendre : jardinage, bricolage, modèles réduits et autres joyeuses réjouissances moldues – tout autant de choses que les sorciers effectuaient en un seul coup de baguette, sans même y accorder l'ombre d'une pensée (et encore moins autant de temps qu'il avait dû en falloir pour écrire ce ramassis d'instructions et de conseils)).

Sirius n'avait jamais été un habitué des bibliothèques on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il s'était laissé aller à se hasarder dans celle de Poudlard. Les élèves y étaient trop studieux, l'ambiance trop feutrée il se dégageait de ces lieux une telle impression d'ennui qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher, la première fois qu'il y avait pénétré, d'enchanter les vieux grimoires pour leur faire chantonner toutes les chansons de variété à la mode, dans le plus joyeux désordre – à commencer par celle de la toute jeune Célestina Moldubec, qui faisait tourner bien des têtes à Poudlard à l'aube de ses tous premiers jours de gloire. La bibliothécaire l'avait chassé de son sanctuaire à grands renforts de sorts offensifs (on ne peut pas, en toute bonne foi, qualifier autrement des sortilèges qui provoquent des rashs purulents et des démangeaisons sous-cutanées, si ?) et de cris stridents et Sirius s'était promis de n'y remettre les pieds qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité – ligne de conduite qu'il avait scrupuleusement observée depuis.

Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un ouvrage précis, il l'empruntait à Remus et puis, le loup garou était une véritable mine d'informations, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti le moindre scrupule à exploiter.

Et des scrupules, il en avait de moins en moins à chaque seconde passée dans cette funeste bibliothèque moldue – franchement, un coup bas pareil, il ne l'avait pas vu venir…

Sa vengeance serait terrible – foi de Sirius Black.

* * *

Il avait cru que rien ne pourrait être pire que cette funeste après-midi de classement, à la bibliothèque mais encore une fois, le destin adorait démolir ses présomptions.

Le destin, incarné en la personne de _Perpetua Rosemund_, cette fois-ci.

Sa rayonnante mais encombrante voisine avait rapidement surpris des bribes de conversations entre Remus et Sirius, et avait cru deviner la teneur du problème et, évidemment, elle s'était crue obligée de leur proposer une solution.

_« Oh, mais si vous cherchez un petit boulot, j'ai tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut mon neveu et sa _charmante_ femme partent en week-end après demain, pour une virée en amoureux – et ils n'ont pas encore trouvé de gardien pour leurs _charmants_ petits bambins, voyez-vous. Ce ne serait l'affaire que d'un week-end, mais c'est déjà ça de pris…Vous êtes un jeune homme de confiance, mon cher monsieur mon voisin de gauche, rien que ça ! Je peux bien intercéder un peu en votre faveur… »_

_Franchement, elle aurait pu s'abstenir_, songea lugubrement le « jeune homme de confiance ». Dans le salon où il se trouvait – ou du moins, dans ce qui _avait été_, quelques heures plus tôt, un salon -, les trois « charmants petits bambins » venaient de changer de centre d'intérêt après avoir jeté leur dévolu sur la peinture, ils avaient à présent décidé d'entreprendre l'arrachage méthodique du papier-peint.

Sirius jeta un œil à ses mains toujours tâchées de bleu, et soupira à nouveau.

De la peinture à l'huile. Non pas de la peinture à l'eau, qui aurait pu partir avec un simple rinçage non, de la peinture à l'huile, impossible à faire disparaître même après des heures de frottage vigoureux avec un chiffon imprégné de dissolvant.

Et il y en avait partout – aussi loin que pouvait porter son regard.

Et Sirius n'avait pas le droit de faire de magie…

Il repensa avec une nostalgie franchement teintée d'amertume à son enthousiasme à l'idée d'un petit boulot moldu, quelque huit jours auparavant. Quelle idée saugrenue il avait eue là…

* * *

Toutefois, le sorcier crut que les choses allaient enfin s'arranger lorsqu'il tomba sur l'annonce fort sympathique d'une petite pizzeria de la périphérie, à laquelle il manquait un livreur. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux pré-requis nécessaires, qui remplissaient des lignes et des lignes dans toutes les petites annonces qu'il avait regardées auparavant mais celle-ci était fort brève, et un seul élément était cité : avoir le permis, pour pouvoir piloter sans dommage la petite motocyclette que la pizzeria mettrait à la disposition de son nouveau livreur (motocyclette indispensable pour se faufiler sans encombre, et le plus rapidement possible, dans les ruelles tortueuses et labyrinthiques de Londres). L'annonce enthousiasma Sirius au plus haut point, et il se hâta de la montrer à Remus dès que celui-ci revint visiter son ami, après une nuit de pleine lune particulièrement harassante.

La légendaire patience de Remus était de fait bien moindre que d'ordinaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant Sirius revenir à la charge avec ses satanées petites annonces.

« Regarde ce que je viens de trouver, Remus ! » s'exclamait le sorcier en lui collant le journal sous le nez – en le lui mettant presque dans l'œil, d'ailleurs. « Tu l'as vue, celle-ci ? Il faut simplement savoir conduire une moto, et en plus, on ne travaille que le soir. C'est formidable, non ? Je sais très bien conduire une moto la mienne _volait_, elle ne _roulait_ pas, mais c'est exactement le même principe il y a juste le revêtement qui change.

\- Sirius, ils demandent à ce qu'on leur présente au moins un _permis B_, en bonne et due forme. C'est la première chose qu'ils vérifieront. Il te faudra présenter un authentique permis moldu et, autant que je sache, tu n'en as pas. »

Sirius ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, et Remus sentit le peu de patience qui lui restait s'effilocher dangereusement.

« Non, en effet, avait repris le musicien. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail, ça il suffira que tu m'en crées un faux.

\- Sirius, je n'ai jamais passé mon permis de conduire – je n'ai que le permis de transplanage, tout comme toi, et je doute sérieusement que la formulation soit similaire.

\- Ta mère devait bien en avoir un, non ?

\- … probablement, mais je ne l'ai jamais observé avec suffisamment d'attention pour me souvenir en détail de son contenu ! »

Sirius le regardait avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ajoutât quelque chose sentant sa détermination à ramener son ami à la raison faiblir fortement, Remus soupira et se retrancha à contrecœur :

« Mais j'arriverais probablement à faire un essai… il ne sera pas parfait, cependant – et sûrement loin d'être convaincant.

\- Bah, ils n'y regarderont pas à deux fois au besoin, je leur jetterai un petit sortilège de confusion.

\- C'est insensé, Sirius…

\- Le Ministère ne détecte pas des sorts si légers, Remus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Remus secoua à nouveau la tête, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. _Là n'est pas la question, Sirius_ mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de chercher à réfréner une nouvelle fois l'enthousiasme de son ami. Après tout, Sirius ne l'écouterait pas et il se sentait si fatigué…

« Et puis, lorsqu'ils verront mon charisme et mon dynamisme naturel, ces moldus de la pizzeria, ils s'empresseront de me donner le poste a-t-on déjà vu livreur plus avenant ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, et Sirius sembla rassuré de voir ce visage épuisé retrouver quelques couleurs.

« Après tout, rien ne peut être pire que le fiasco avec les enfants » ajouta résolument le musicien.

Il était assurément difficile au loup garou de ne pas lui concéder ce point-là.


End file.
